Muse
|Sub-Unit = |Debut = Season 1 Episode 3 (Initial Members) Season 1 Episode 8 (Full Members) |Name = µ's}} μ's (pronounced as "Muse") is a school idol group in Love Live!. They were the school idol group of Otonokizaka High School. The group consists of nine members and was initially formed with the purpose of bringing attention to the school as it was to be shut down due to a lack of future enrolling students. The group disbanded in the anime after the 3rd years graduated, staying true to their status as school idols, unlike their rival A-RISE, which choose to stay as an idol group even after school. In other words, μ's no longer exist as an idol group. Their real life parallel of the voice actresses ended activities as a group on April 1, 2016 with the Final Live, ending their legacy at its peak. Songs All of μ's songs and albums can be found here. The songs they performed with and without full members in the anime, including the opening and ending songs, are: *Season 1 *#Bokura wa Ima no Naka de (OP) *#Kitto Seishun ga Kikoeru (ED) *#Susume→Tomorrow (Episode 1) *#Aishiteru Banzai! (Episode 1) *#START:DASH!! (Episode 2, 3, 13) *#Korekara no Someday (Episode 6) *#Bokura no LIVE Kimi to no LIFE (Episode 8) *#Wonder zone (Episode 9) *#No brand girls (Episode 11) *OVA *#Music S.T.A.R.T!! *Season 2 *#Sore wa Bokutachi no Kiseki (OP) *#Donna Toki mo Zutto (ED) *#Koremade no Love Live! (Episode 1) *#Susume→Tomorrow (Episode 1) *#Yume no Tobira (Episode 3) *#Love wing bell (Episode 5) *#Dancing stars on me! (Episode 6) *#Snow halation (Episode 9) *#KiRa-KiRa Sensation! (Episode 12) *#Bokura wa Ima no Naka de (Episode 12) *#Aishiteru Banzai! (Episode 13) *#Oh,Love&Peace! (Episode 13) *#Happy maker! (Episode 13) *The School Idol Movie *#Hello, Hoshi o Kazoete *#Angelic Angel *#？←HEARTBEAT *#Future style *#SUNNY DAY SONG *#Bokutachi wa Hitotsu no Hikari Other Data Chronology Season I = |-| Season II = Trivia *During the early months of the project, the group was actually named "Love Live!". This was before any concrete plot had been conceived yet.Dengeki G's Magazine September 2010 issue *In reality, the group name "μ's" was decided through a cellphone poll by fans, with voting taking place between October 30 - November 14, 2010. The nominated candidates were:Dengeki G's Magazine December 2010 issue **μ's **Otonokizaka Nonetto **Livestar! **Little Diamond **Otonokizaka Idol Club *In the anime, it is revealed that Nozomi decided the name of the group, naming it after the nine goddesses of music. **Despite the meaning of the group's name, μ's has performed four times without all nine members present in the anime. For instance, μ's performed with only three members in Season 1 Episode 1 and Season 1 Episode 3, seven members in Season 1 Episode 6, and six members in Season 2 Episode 5. *Other polls also determined the names of the mini idol units: Printemps, BiBi, and lily white.Dengeki G's Magazine May 2011 issue *Based on polls, the member with the most votes would be given the center position of the next music video. For example, Nico was the center of because she won a poll. **For some music videos, polls also determined the idols' hairstyles and costumes. Gallery :Please refer to this group's Image Gallery. References ja:Μ's es:Muse Category:Idol unit Category:Love Live! Characters Category:Otonokizaka High School Affiliate Category:Love Live!